


night of the Full Moon

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	night of the Full Moon

Anita shivered even with all the layers of clothes she had on. Winter had come to St. Louis with a vengeance and her renewed position as Lupa required her to be present at the lupanar for the full moon.

As her leopards changed, they, one by one, rubbed against her before joining the wolves. Only one wolf nudged her, Jason, before he too joined the howling mass of fangs and fur. Richard was the last to change and when he left the circle, she ran back to her jeep for warmth, grateful for the increased speed the vampire marks gave her.


End file.
